Pétard
by Kwailys
Summary: Ou comment un accident est vite arrivé quand on fait exploser des pétards et qu'on ne respecte pas l'une des consignes essentielles pour éviter les accidents.


Bonjour / Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Kwailys et c'est mon premier écrit sur ce site. Alors j'ai écris ce dernier sur un coup de tête en entendant les pétards exploser dans ma rue et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Par contre pour le rating, j'hésite à le classer M... je n'ai pas l'habitude de la classification par rating donc du coup pour le moment il est rating T. Si vous pensez que M est plus approprié, dites-le moi.

* * *

La Kiseki s'était réunie pour fêter la nouvelle année. Il était pas loin de minuit et Kise, aidé de Aomine et Kagami et Takao qui s'étaient joints à la fête avec Himuro, avaient pour projet de faire péter des pétards dans la rue. Le blond et le métis en avait acheter pleins et le rouge s'en était fait ramener par son père des States. Ces derniers étaient énormes.

\- T'es certain qu'on peut faire exploser ça ? demanda Takao en dardant un œil méfiant sur les espèces de mortiers que le rouge tenait en main.

\- Normalement oui. répondit Taiga.

\- Je ne jouerais pas avec ça si j'étais toi. le prévenu Midorima. Ça ne me semble pas très sûr.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun. C'est dangereux les pétards.

Sa lumière haussa les épaules et interpella le mannequin et le fou du basket qui commençaient déjà à lancer quelques pétards:

\- Oï, Kise, Aomine ! Vous avez un briquet en rab ?

\- Ouais. Attrape ! lui dit Daiki en lui lançant.

Taiga l'attrapa dans un sourire et mis ses munitions sauf une dans les bras de son ombre qui s'était rapprochée.

\- Fais attention avec ça. tenta une nouvelle fois Midorima.

Akashi soupira et observa le duo rouge et bleu légèrement inquiet. Kagami était une personne qui pouvait être très malhabile quand il le voulait. Et l'idée d'un pétard aussi énorme lancé de manière maladroite ne l'enchantait guère. Momoi restait un peu en retrait avec Himuro et Murasakibara. La rose regardait ses amis et espérait que tout se passe bien.

Kagami alluma l'espèce de mortier qu'il tenait à la main et l'envoya plus loin et attendit l'explosion qui ne vient pas.

\- Bah alors ? s'étonna l'as de Seirin.

\- T'es pas doué, Bakagami. le railla son rival. Laisse faire les pros.

Sans se préoccuper des protestations du rouquin, le basané se pencha et attrapa le mortier. Surprenant son geste, Takao cria:

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ça peux encore...

Kagami s'était rapidement rendu compte du danger qu'encourait le bleu marine. Il savait très bien qu'un pétard qui n'avait pas explosé pouvait encore le faire et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas le prendre en main après ça. Aussi il se précipita et arracha l'explosif des mains de son rival. Mais au moment où l'objet changeait de propriétaire, il explosa.

Le hurlement que poussa Kagami se répercuta contre les murs des maisons de la rue vide. Au final ce que redoutaient le plus Midorima et Akashi était arrivé: un des plus puissants pétards que le groupe avait venait d'exploser dans la main de l'un d'entre eux. Et dieu savait les dégâts que ce genre de choses faisaient...

Aomine fut le premier à voir l'état de la main du rouge et une nausée le prit. C'était horrible à voir. Et quand il baissa les yeux...

\- Putain... murmura Kise qui venait d'arriver en courant avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac sur le trottoir.

\- Kagami-kun ! s'écria Kuroko en courant vers son ami.

\- Regarde pas, Tetsu ! C'est horrible. fit Daiki qui lui masqua les yeux de ses mains.

Himuro avait accourut et attrapa la main blessée de son frère de cœur et son œil s'agrandit d'horreur.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. dit Midorima. Mais avant...

Le vert enleva son écharpe et attrapa de la neige et improvisa un pansement de secours tandis qu'Aomine et Himuro essayait de faire tenir tranquille le blessé qui gémissait et n'osait pas regarder sa main qu'il savait dans un état terrible. Momoi s'était mise à pleurer et Murasakibara essayait de la consoler. Takao quand à lui cherchait à joindre les secours mais les lignes étaient saturées.

Akashi prit rapidement une décision:

\- Aomine, Himuro, vu qu'on ne peut pas appeler les secours voici ce qu'on va faire, je vais arrêter une voiture et expliquer la situation et vous allez mettre Kagami dedans et vous allez l'escorter à l'hôpital. On vous rejoindra tout-à-l'heure.

La conductrice de la voiture, une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans à peu près, était très choquée de voir un adolescent imposant soutenu par un autre garçon tout aussi imposant que lui monter dans sa voiture avec un garçon qui semblait être un emo. Elle préféra ne pas trop poser de questions et les conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

\- Si vous voulez, il y'a une trousse de premiers secours sur l'une des portières. leur dit-elle.

Environ quarante minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant l'hôpital. Himuro remercia la jeune femme tandis qu'Aomine quand lui attrapa Kagami et entra dans l'hôpital.

\- S'il vous plaît ! s'exclama-t-il. Mon ami à un pétard qui lui a exploser dans la main. C'est urgent ! Il pisse le sang et je crois... qu'il lui manque un ou plusieurs doigts !

\- J'appelle un médecin et des infirmiers ! répondit la secrétaire qui partit en courant.

\- Je rêve où tu viens de dire que tu es mon ami ? s'étonna Taiga.

\- C'est tout ce qui te choque alors que ta main n'en n'est plus une ?! s'exclama Daiki.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kagami fut emmener au secteur urgences. Himuro, qui était arrivé entre temps s'asseyait sur une chaise avec le métis pour attendre.

\- Pourquoi t'es allé le prendre ? demanda soudainement Tatsuya.

\- Hein ?

\- Le pétard. Pourquoi tu es allé le prendre ?

\- Bah je voulais juste...

\- Te comporter comme un gros con c'est ça ?! s'énerva le plus âgé. Tu voulais juste jouer au con en faisant le malin et au final, t'as juste manquer de perdre ta main ! Mais comme Taiga a comprit ce qui allait arriver, il a préférer sacrifier sa main que la tienne. Moi, à sa place, je t'aurais laissé avoir la main mutilée !

Sur ces mots, le brun se leva et partit sans un regard au basketteur à la peau foncée. Ce dernier n'avait rien rétorquer. Himuro avait raison: il savait parfaitement que même si un pétard n'explosait pas de suite, une fois allumé, il pouvait péter à n'importe quel moment. Alors, pour quelle raison, il avait bravé cet interdit qu'on leur répétait sans arrêt: « Ne prend jamais un petard allumé en main. Même si il n'a pas explosé. ». Pour faire le malin sans doute. Se pavaner devant Kagami comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Comment il avait put être aussi stupide ? En plus... si Kagami ne s'était précipiter pour lui arracher le pétard des mains, c'était son propre main qui aurait été blessée. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela d'ailleurs ?

Environ deux heures plus tard, Daiki fut autorisé à voir son rival. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise. Sa main droite était entourée d'un bandage blanc.

\- Ça va ? demanda presque timidement Aomine.

L'autre hésita en regardant sa main avant de répondre:

\- J- j'ai...

\- C'est grave, hein ? devina son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne pourrais plus jamais utiliser ma main.

Un silence de plomb accueillit sa phrase. Le métis observa celui qu'il avait considéré comme son rival. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire: Kagami ne pourra plus jamais faire de basket. Les dégâts étaient considérables: nerfs endommagés, pouce arraché, index en partit sectionné et chair à vive avec mise à nu de l'os. L'as de la Kiseki no Sedai baissa le regard et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

\- Pourquoi tu m'as ôté le pétard des mains alors que...

\- Je pensais que j'aurais le temps de le jeter avant qu'il ne pète. Mais, je me suis trompé. l'interrompit Taiga. Et puis, je m'en serais voulu si tu avais été blessé. Après tout, c'était moi qui avait allumé et lancé ce pétard.

Le basané soupira et regarda la main, désormais inutile, de son rival. Ce dernier sourit tristement avant de dire:

\- Je pense qu'il te faut un nouveau rival désormais.

\- Dis pas de conneries le rabroua l'autre. Tu es et sera à jamais mon seul et unique rival. Même si tu ne peux plus faire de basket.


End file.
